1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue grills and more particularly pertains to a new the cooking apparatus for cooking food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbecue grills is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,614 describes a device for using either gas or charcoal briquettes to cook food. Another type of barbecue grill is U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,739 has a grill capable of using both gas and charcoal with an adjustable height burner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,821 has a barbecue grill having multiple chambers for separating the heat source, the ashes and the food during cooking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,599 has a self contained cooker and grill for cooking food. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,163 has a stand being couplable to a portable grill for securing a portable grill in a raised position above the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,163 has a smoking unit to be used with gas grills to allow a user to smoke foods. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,490 shows a barbecue grill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allow a user to bake items.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an oven assembly that is positionable over the interior space of the body member so that heat radiating from the heat source heats the oven assembly to cook food.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new the cooking apparatus that allows the user to pack the external items into the interior space of the body member to facilitate storage when not in use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new the cooking apparatus that allows the user to use gas as well as charcoal briquettes or smoking chips.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member comprising a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the body member. The interior space of the body member comprises an open end whereby the open end of the interior space is designed for permitting at least one heat source to be inserted into the interior space of the body member. A grill member is selectively coupled to the body member whereby the grill member is positioned over the interior space of the body member. The grill member is designed for supporting food to be cooked by the heat source positioned in the interior space of the body members. An oven assembly is selectively coupled to the body member whereby the oven assembly is positioned adjacent the grill member. The oven assembly is positioned over the interior space of the body member whereby the oven assembly is designed for receiving food to be baked by the heat source positioned in the interior space of the body member. The oven assembly may be positioned in the interior space of the body member to facilitate storage of the oven assembly when food is not be cooked.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.